LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS
by estefa
Summary: Desde pequeños sintieron un sentimiento pero al irse todo cambio….  El volvió no lo reconocía ella a él…  él a ella pero así es la historia de sus vidas… rencuentro, dolor, pero sobre todo el amor que ambos se tienen….
1. Chapter 1

**La historia de nuestras vidas**

**EL ENCUENTRO DE SAKURA Y LA GRAN BESTIA**

**Hola mi nombre es sakura Estefanía **_**kinomoto **_**tengo 16 años los acabo de cumplir el mes pasado (1 de abril) vivo con mi papa hardak y mi hermano TUOYA nosotros vivimos en Japón.**

**Hace mucho que murió mi mama y por eso ella no se encuentra con nosotros pero yo sé de donde ella esta nos esta cuidando**

**Yo sigo estudiando este es mi último año de la preparatoria que emoción mi hermano esta en tercero de la universidad él está estudiando medicina es una linda carrera yo tengo una vida normal y corriente tengo muchos amigos y me siento muy feliz a su lado saben yo nunca me he enamorado pero yo se que va llegar el día que yo sienta algo por un chico yo ce que un día mi príncipe azul (pero nunca se imagino lo que le iba a pasar ese día)**

**Hay por Dios no me acordaba que mi amiga TOMOYO me iba a pasar trayendo ella y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo¡ ahhhhh ya es tarde mejor me doy prisa¡**

**Serrando su diario al escuchar.**

**El timbre suena TING TING**

**Yo abro- buenos días tomoyo dice sakura**

**Buenos días sakurita ya es hora de irnos dice tomoyo**

**Así claro ¡ ya me voy ¡ por cierto tomoyo mi hermano nos quiere ir a dejar …. Sabes mejor nos vamos y lo dejamos que dices sakura lo decía con una sonrisa**

**Llegando las dos muchachas con una gran sonrisa al ver de nuevo el colegio donde han estudiado desde muy pequeñas. **

**Alegres las muchachas de cedidas a entrar una mano de tubo a sakura**

**Ahhhh que le sucede sakura lo decía desesperadamente **

**Porque me dejaste te dije que las iba a venir a dejar lo decía con mucho enojo el hermano de sakura**

**HERMANO me diste un gran susto a mí y a tomoyo **

**Como tendrán esa conciencia entren inmediatamente a sus clases que ya es tarde y tu mostro cuidado te metes a problemas le decía tuoya muy enojado a su hermana**

**Hay por DIOS que carácter tiene tu hermano le decía su amiga a sakura.**

**Mejor vámonos**

**Cuando las dos muchachas entraban a su aula percataron que un joven las miraba con interés**

**Quien será tu lo se nota que es de la alta sociedad lo decía en forma de broma decía tomoyo**

**Jajajaja tomoyo es muy cierto**

**Acercándose las dos muchachas a sus a cientos mirando los lindos rasgos del joven**

**Hola señoritas mi nombre es ERIOL HIRAGUISAWA es un placer conocerlas**

**Mi nombre es sakura kinomoto **

**Y el suyo señorita le preguntaba el muchacho a tomoyo**

**A el mío es tomoyo es un placer y de adonde bienes**

**Yo vengo de Hong Kong **

**Es un viaje muy largo le preguntaba sakura **

**Si es muy largo**

**Comenzaron las clases y el profesor entro al aula y saludo a todos**

**El profesor comenzaba a dar la clase cuando en un dos por tres cayo desmayada sakura**

**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde me encuentro? Que hago aquí que estoy haciendo en el sótano de mi casa no entiendo lo que está pasando que es eso que brilla no lo alcanzo que es decía sakura en sus pensamientos **

**Señorita despierte decía el doctor muy preocupado al ver que sakura no despertaba **

**Al abrir los ojos noto la preocupación del doctor y su amiga**

**Ya se encuentra mejor le preguntaba el doctor **

**Si muchas gracias pero que me paso primero sentí que todo mi cuerpo se entumecía y comencé a tener mucho sueño de ahí no recuerdo más.**

**Te desmayaste fue tan repentino decía tomoyo con mucha angustia**

**Sería mejor señorita kinomoto que se fuera a su casa así va a descansar le decía el doctor**

**Sakura entrando a su casa sintió algo muy extraño **

**Cierto tengo que revisar el sótano lo decía con mucho miedo**

**Entrando al sótano buscando lo que había soñado cuando estuvo desmayada **

**Qué es eso que brilla que es SAKURA me habla a mi ese libro que es lo que pasa lo voy a tocar lo decía muy decidida**

**Cuando toco el libro toda la cas brillo y como arte de magia un muñeco salió del libro**

**QUIEN OSA DESPERTAR A LA GRAN BESTIA**

**Una sonrisa salió de la boca de sakura BESTIA pero si pareces un muñeco mírate en ese espejo **

**Cuando la BESTIA se miro en el espejo ¡ POR DIOS ¡ que me has hecho y tu quien eres preguntaba la BESTIA**

**Ahhhhh yoooooo**

**No tartamudees le decía la BESTIA**

**Yo soy sakura y tu quien eres **

**Yo soy LA GRAN BESTIA protectora de todas estas cartas y mi nombre es KERBEROS**

**Jajajaja una gran carcajada salía de la boca de sakura**

**De que te ríes le preguntaba enojado- ella le respondía no de nada- entonces tu eres mi nueva ama- ah¡ grito la muchacha ¿ cómo dices ? siiii tu eres mi nueva dueña te lo voy explicar es como si fuera sido todo ayer: mi dueña se llamaba kaho ella me dijo que cuando ella muriera iba a encanar en otra persona y que yo me iba a sellar de nuevo en el libro y la persona que desellara el libro e iba a ser la reencarnación de ella como fuiste tu la que abriste el libro tu eres la reencarnación también yo te tengo que enseñar como usar esas cartas que están en el libro **

**Y como se usan esas cartas le preguntaba sakura**

**Pues, es que yo no lo recuerdo ahah gritaba sakura cayendo al suelo **

**Es que estuve tanto tiempo dormido que mis recuerdo se han ido **

**Al día siguiente **

**Ooooo todo fue un sueño**

**Hola amita gritaba kerberos**

**Me asustaste **

**Jajajaja reía ebisto que tiene las mismas costumbres de mi anterior dueña es que ella era una haragana de primera **

**Como me dijiste**

**Si amita usted es una haragana de primera jajaja **

**Bueno este es el comienzo de una GRAN AMISTAD. Bueno ya me tengo que ir a bañar **

**Sakura apresúrate se te va hacer tarde…..**

**Continuara….**

**Hola espero que les guste este es el comienzo de una nueva historia para la vida de sakura es mi primera lectura porfa dejen comentarios…..**

**Adelanto….**

**Un nuevo estudiante su primer amor su primer beso….ahhh que sucederá será que es mi príncipe azul….**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL NUEVO ESTUDIAN TE**

**Buenos días querida sakura como amaneciste**

**Buenos días tomoyo- que tienes sakura te miro algo cansada- lo que pasa que no he podido dormir muy bien.**

**Sabes sakura no solo hoy te he visto tan cansada hace un mes que te miro así.**

_Es muy cierto hace un mes que conocí A LA GRAN BESTIA_**pensaba sakura con una sonrisa que salía de su boca**

**De que sonríes sakura- no de nada importante- mmmmm tú y tus pensamientos lo decía con una gran sonrisa tomoyo**

**Buenos días alumnos es hora de empezar las clases pero antes de todo les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero de clase pasa por favor..**

**Entrando el muchacho se comenzaron ha es cuchar mormullos de las alumnas- si es muy guapo, donde salió esa cosa maravillosa, ese hombre va ser mío..**

**El es trasladado de Hong Kong su nombre es LI SHAORAN trátenlo bien y te puedes sentar detrás de la señorita kinomoto**

**Cuando paso a lado de todas las señoritas escucho el joven que ellas suspiraban ahhhhhh es muy guapo…..**

**Pasando al lado de sakura la quedo viendo y le sonrió—cuando sakura lo miro que le sonreía comenzó a sudar frio y quedarse inmóvil **

**El muchacho se sentó detrás de sakura penetrando sus ojos sobre ella. Pasaron las primeras clases **

**RECESO ring ring **

**Sakura te espero—no tomoyo tu sabes que yo soy demasiado lenta copiando de todas forma ya voy a terminar te voy alcanzar más tarde ve y busca un asiento—pero no te dilates que te voy estar esperando en el ÁRBOL DE CEREZO— si no te preocupes yo ya llego..**

**Hiéndase tomoyo al árbol sakura quedaba sola en el aula—ya terminando de escribir lo que había en la pizarra guardando sus útiles para ir en busca de tomoyo escucho una voz ronca **

**Hasta por fin conozco a sakura kinomoto no sabes las ganas que tenia para conocerte me han contando mucho de ti ahhhh perdón por la descortesía mi nombre es SHAORAN LI**

**Era un muchacho alto, ojos ámbar, pelo castaño piel morena y muy guapo teniendo una voz de autoridad quedaba miedo y una expresión en su cara seria. Mientras ella se miraba tan delicada y frágil sus ojos eran de color verde azulado, su pelo corto y castaño, una piel blanca y suave como la de un conejo **

**Que quieres le decía sakura con mucho miedo—tu eres la dueña de kerberos—y tu como sabes de él quien te lo dijo—a caso no te has percatado—¿de qué?**

**Mientras el muchacho se le acercaba y sacaba una espada como arte de magia **

**Me vas a las timar—puede ser—acaso tú tienes magia igual que yo le preguntaba sakura con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas **

**De qué lloras le preguntaba shaoran—no me lastimes por favor yo no te he hecho nada – shaoran sonrió y le dijo y quien dijo que te iba a lastimar—y para que sacaste la espada—haaa por eso era que llorabas tu creíste que te iba a lastimar no te preocupes no lo voy hacer solo que quería que te dieras cuenta que yo también tenía magia—sakura suspiro con tranquilidad **

**SHAORAN ¿qué le estás haciendo a sakura? Le grito eriol acaso la pensabas lastimar SHAORAN respóndeme tu sabes muy bien que no la podemos las timar—yooooo lastimarla ella yo solo estaba conversando con ella verdad..**

**Si eriol el solo platicaba con migo—y es espada SHAORAN que pensabas hacer con esa espada—solo le estaba enseñando mi pequeño juguete que podría hacerle esta linda espada además que le podría hacer yo a esta ¡ PRECIOSURA¡ no te molesta que te diga así**

**Sakura muy sonrojada por lo dicho del muchacho respondía no—ya viste eres un desconfiado yo SHAORAN LI hacerle daño a alguien como ella lo decía con un tono todo dramático—bueno yo ya me voy decía sakura hasta pronto—espera le decía shaoran—déjala ella sabe lo que hace..**

**Corriendo en busca de tomoyo**

**Sakura aquí estoy levantaba la mano tomoyo dilataste demasiado—sakura muy agitada le decía si te contara lo que me paso—dime a caso no confías en mi—es una historia muy larga—entonces la muchacha de pelo castaño le comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido desde que conoció a kerberos hasta el día de hoy**

**Ahhhhh grito tomoyo no lo puedo creer ¡TIENES MAGIA¡ - no lo grites tomoyo esto queda entre nosotras estirándole el dedo meñique.**

**Te lo prometo pero quiero conocer a kero. Será que eriol tenga magia porque lo que me cuentas el nuevo tiene magia—si pero vamos a descubrir si eriol tiene magia..**

**Está bien- mientras nos apartamos mas de shaoran—de quien—de shaoran el es el nuevo—guau casi no pusiste atención en el nombre—tomoyo no molestes—está bien—y estar atentas de que eriol.**

**Yo que preguntaba eriol—las muchachas se asustaron al escuchar la voz de su compañero y lo miraron fijamente...- eeeeriol decían las dos muchachas—de que van estar atentas chicas—ohh sakura ya tocaron la campana decía tomoyo muy nerviosa se nos va hacer tarde vámonos sakura—ahh si es mejor irnos—mientras shaoran se reía por la situación—no ustedes dos no se van hasta que me digan de que estaban hablando de mi—perdónanos eriol pero se nos va hacer tarde otro día no te decimos decía tomoyo con una gran sonrisa—está bien—tun eres o te haces le decía shaoran a eriol—de que – no escuchaste lo que te dijeron- ¡hay no¡ chicas espérenme no sean así—mientras eriol corría de tras de las muchachas dejando a shaoran solo ..**

**Así que tú eres sakura kinomoto es un placer conocerte. Así se me olvidaba es un placer conocerlo haciendo una reverencia al ÁRBOL DE CEREZO….**

**Oigan espérenme eriol espérame acaso se te olvida que ando contigo…..**

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo espero que allá sido de su agrado….**

**Avances del siguiente capitulo**

**Que siento por ella ni la conozco muy bien porque hice eso….. **


	3. Chapter 3

**MI PRIMER BESO**

**Era domingo comenzaba a salir el sol era una hermosa mañana pero se escucho un reloj en uno de los cuartos **

**Sakura a paga ese vendito reloj y levántate que hay que ir a misa gritaba tuoya **

**Hahn a bostezaba sakura y muy desganada salió de cama a bañarse saliendo del baño con el ce pio de dientes en la boca sonrió al ver a kero muy dormido…..**

**Vamos kero ya es hora de levantarse no estés de haragán**

**Pero sakurita es todavía muy temprano y hoy es domingo es día de descanso- nono hoy es día de ir a misa—y tengo que ir—pues si tienes que ir y levántate rápido—si no hay de otra**

**Un gran viento sacudió el cuarto de sakura haciendo que todas las cosas de la muchacha se alborotaran**

**Hay no mis cosas—mira sakurita es el libro—que eso—es una carta sakurita—y cual es—tómala no les tengas miedo**

**Agarro la carta y la leyó en voz alta**

**Espejo para que sirve—esta carta fue hecha para copiar a la persona que la ha convocado—ahh **_** jajajajajaja esta carta me puede servir**____**bastante mientras me voy de Chopin con las chicas me puede suplantar jajajaja..—**__**pensaba **_**sakura—que estas pensando sakurita—yo nada mejor vámonos a misa**

**Ya dada por terminar la misa diciendo todos el amen**

**Sakurita te vas a quedar le preguntaba tomoyo—si tengo que quedarme practicando en el coro—bueno me tengo que retirar—está bien—tomoyo puedo ir contigo siiiiii le preguntaba kero a tomoyo****—****no kero no molestes a tomoyo—no es ninguna molestia—está bien pero cuida que no se meta a la cocina si no te vas a quedar sin la cena.**

**Cuando sakura se iba su casa sentí que alguien la seguía comenzó a correr desesperadamente y de repente se le vino una gran idea hacer que la carta espejo la suplantara sakura saco rápidamente la carta y las toco con sus manos**

**Luna y sol libérate ante tu nueva dueña: espejo **

**Un gran espejo se puso de frente de sakura con una gran iluminación sakura sorprendida vio salir del espejo una persona idéntica a ella **

**¡ Soy yo sorprendente¡ hola soy sakura tú te vas hacer pasar por mi tu corres por ese lado y yo corro por el otro me entiendes—si amita le decía la carta a sakura—corramos.**

**Mientras sakura caminaba tranquilamente confiando que iba engañado a la persona que la seguía se escucho una voz que le decía—tu pensaste que me ibas a engañar.**

**Sakura muy a asustada voltio a ver quién era la persona que estaba detrás de su espalda**

**Que quieres porque me a asustaste****y porque me sigues SHAORAN.**

**Sacando la espada—porque me quieres hacer daño lo decía con lágrimas en sus ojos esmeraldas—yo no te voy hacer daño—y porque sacaste la espada—era broma jajajaja—eres un idiota—pero no te enojes y se cate esas lágrimas le decía sacando un pañuelo y guardando la espada.**

**Ahora tu me vas explicar porque me seguías—te mire salir de la iglesia entonces te comencé a seguir te iba a llamar pero al ver que invocabas la carta no te llame y me pareció gracioso que pensaras que te seguía un ladrón—ere un tonto SHAORAN me distes un gran sustos y para que me seguías—quería hablar contigo—sabes me fueras hablado desde que me miraste salir de la iglesia pero no me quisiste a asustar—jajajaja—de que te ríes yo no le hayo gracioso—podemos hablar en el parque—para que—vamos—no ce—confías en mi—no debiera pero en fin vamos.**

**Llegando al parque los dos se sentaron en los columpios**

**Yo desde niña venia aquí—en verdad—si me acompañaba mi hermano tuoya pero tenía rato de no venir a este lugar me trae lindos recuerdos y que querías hablar conmigo—lo que pasa que me quería disculpar lo que paso el colegio la otra vez y lo de ahorita—eso ya está en el pasado (****por ahora****) pensaba sakura**

**Comenzaba a caer gotas y en un instante comenzó a arreciarse**

**Vamos sakura debajo del pingüino es muy extraño que llueva en esta temporada—si es muy raro estamos en primavera todavía pero a mí me agrada que llueva es que me recuerda algo— ¿te recuerda a algo como qué? Oh perdón mi indiscreción—no te preocupes te lo dijera pero lo que pasa que no puedo recordar ese algo—ya te entiendo a mi también me pasa lo mismo pero es como si en el momento lo recordaras pero viene el viento y se los vuelve a llevar y te deja tan solo con el pensamiento de aquel recuerdo—exacto.**

**En un momento los dos muchachos se quedaron viendo admirando sus miradas y a cercando cada vez sus caras y cada vez mas y mas cercas**

**En los pensamientos de sakura (porque lo quiero besar). En los pensamientos de shaoran (que me pasa porque miro esos labios tan esquicitos que me hacen perder la razón y las ganas de besarla)**

**En un instante a otro los labios de los dos muchachos se rozaran haciendo que los dos se ruborizarán **

**En los pensamientos de shaoran (hay que hago mejor me voy)**

**Repentinamente el muchacho dio un gran brinco para después salir corriendo y alejándose de ella mientras la muchacha se quedaba inmóvil por lo ocurrido**

**Hay no¡ qué estaba haciendo como se me ocurre querer besar esa bestia bueno no es tan feo es muy guapo decía sakura con una sonrisa y yo hasta ablando sola estoy…. Bueno ya termino de llover es mejor que me valla mi papa debe estar preocupado pero lo bueno que es temprano decía sakura viendo el reloj ahhhhh pues ni es tan temprano son las 7 y todo este tiempo estuve con Shaoran mejor me voy a mi casa **

**Saliendo ella debajo del pingüino sakura caminaba tranquilamente mientras pensaba en lo acaba de suceder—será que yo lo fuera besado no comenzó a llover**

**Sakura comenzó a correr lo más que pudo hasta que trompeso con alguien cayendo ella al suelo**

**Perdóneme no me fije—no te preocupes—cuando la muchacha miro de quien era la persona se puso nerviosa—sha.. shaoran lo siento, lo siento no me fije te lo juro venia corriendo por la lluvia—cundo vio que el muchacho le estiraba la mano para le ventarla—a ver te ayudo a levantarte—gracias—te en lo dates toda—ah si.**

**Quedando frente a frente los dos muchachos se quedaron viendo sin decir nada.**

**Sakura tienes unos lindos ojos—tu también shaoran- cuando sakura sintió la mano de shaoran que le rosaba la mejilla suspiro muy profundamente serrando los ojos cuando sentía como unos labios la besaban y cada vez se le aceleraba el corazón**

**Cuando los dos muchachos se separaban se quedaron viendo con su cara completamente roja**

**Sakura—si—te puedo besar de nuevo—como tú quieras además yo acabo de disfrutar ese beso…**

**Holaaa soy yo de nuevo espero que les haya gustado este es el tercer capítulo que hago comenten si les gusto este es mi primer finics **

**Avances del siguiente capitulo**

**Tenemos que guardar este secreto yo no le diré a nadie ni tu es nuestro pequeño secreto…..**

**El secreto**

**Comenzaba a salir el sol era una mañana muy fresca no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el hogar **

**Que silencio ya es hora que me levante estoy agotada no pude pegar un ojo por estar pensando lo que paso ayer.**

**Flash**

**Sakura tienes unos lindos ojos—tu también Shaoran—cuando sakura sintió las manos del muchacho rosando sus mejillas sus piro y cerró los ojos sintió como unos labios la besaban y cada vez se le aceleraba el corazón**

**Cuando los dos muchachos se separaron y se quedaron viendo completamente rojos.**

**Sakura—si—te puedo besar de nuevo—como tú quieras además yo acabo de disfrutar ese beso…**

**Fin flash**

**Cuando escucho una voz hija levántate ya es hora de que desayunes para que te vayas al colegio—si ya voy—que milagro que el mostro este levantada tan temprano—te escuche—báñate que hasta aquí se viene el olor—hermano yo siempre me baño—acaso no te hemos enseñado a que digas la verdad.**

**Saliendo ya del baño vestida y con él se pio de dientes en la boca—hija ya estas lista—bajando de las escalera si papa—ten tu desayuno—mejor empácamelo no me acordaba que hoy me toca limpieza—toma hija—ya me voy—si si mejor vete mostro para que nadie te vea en la mañana y no se asuste jajaja **

**Llegando a la sección miro solo los pasillos—que bueno soy la primera en llegar cuando iba entrando se asusto por la persona que estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón.**

**Será que se enojo con migo pensaba Shaoran escribiendo en el pizarrón sakura li que bien suena su nombre con mi apellido—buenos días li—cuando escucho la voz de la persona de sus pensamiento se horrorizo y tapo rápidamente lo que había escrito—que haces—sakura mira cuidado—que que es—rápidamente Shaoran borro lo que había escrito—que era li—ya no lo vistes—tienes rato de estar aquí—si y tu sin venir—lo siento—ponte hacer algo porque no creerás que yo voy a terminar de limpiar—está bien agarrando un trapo para limpiar la pizarra.**

**Y ahora que le digo le comento lo que paso ayer pensaba shaoran mejor no—que hago me siento muy nerviosa**

**Los dos muchachos sin fijarse ya estaban cerca cuando sintieron sus cuerpos los dos dieron un salto y se quedaron viendo por unos segundos de repente una sonrisa Salió de la boca de sakura haciendo que shaoran se sonrojara y se apartara rápidamente de sakura**

**Que haces porque te apartas de mi—no por nada voy a garrar una escoba—te me estas corriendo—yo jajaja el gran shaoran—bueno gran shaoran limpia o acaso crees que yo voy hacer sola la limpieza jajaja—jajaja le salía una risa fingida a shaoran**

**Miedoso—que digites —yo nada—te voy a enseñar quien es el miedoso—ah **

**Cuando miro que se acercaba con una risa maliciosa—no te me acerques—ya viste quien es la miedosa le decía agarrándola de la mano—suéltame no te atreverías—porque no—shaoran solo era una broma.**

**Cuando sintió que la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura y mirándola fijamente a los ojos **

**Shaoran sueltammmm sintió los labios de shaoran apretujando los su yos **

**Buenos días chicos oyeron los dos de su amigo eriol**

**Empujando rápidamente shaoran a sakura al suelo **

**Cayendo sakura casi debajo de las mesas y llevándose a su paso el maletín de shaoran haciendo que se abriera y salieran todas las cosas del maletín.**

**Sakurita te encuentras bien—tonta fíjate donde pones los pies—eres un idiota y eso es una foto mía—estás loca recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas para que nadie las viera—a ver deja que la mire si no es una foto mía—no**

**Díganme lo que paso—para que eriol si nada a pasado— se los voy hasta en numerar—que nos vas enumerar eriol no me digas que hay prueba de matemática porque yo no estudie y tu shaoran estudiaste—jajaja siempre sakurita de despistada—mejor dicho bruta —oye no me digas así no solo porque no le entiendo a matemática soy bruta—ya vistes no ha entendido todavía mejor dejémoslo así—no, no, no ya te voy a decir: **

**1. cuando entre estaban muy juntos**

**2. tiraste a la pequeña sakura al suelo y no me digas que es mentira porque yo te vi**

**3. estabas shaoran muy acalorado**

**4. sakura tú aunque estabas en el suelo estabas muy sonrojada**

**5. están bien nerviosos**

**Nosotros estas confundido eriol—decían los dos muchachos**

**6. y el ultimo yo no sabía shaoran que sakura te prestaba su brillo labial para que te he charas jajaja, jajaja**

**Buenos días se escuchaba todos los compañeros de clase se decían uno al otro**

**Sentándose sakura y shaoran en sus pupitre muy sonrojados por lo que había dicho eriol**

**Hola sakurita estas enferma le preguntaba tomoyo—no—pero estas bien roja y tu li también—deja los ellos dos saben lo que hicieron—ahah una sonrisa maliciosa salía de los labios de tomoyo—no es lo que tú piensas—y entonces que es.**

**Buenos días a todos les decía el profesor a todos—buenos días respondían todos poniéndose de pie—tomen ha siento.**

**Shaoran escribió rápidamente en un papel ante que eriol o tomoyo vieran y se lo lanzo a sakura**

**Sakura abrió rápidamente el papel debajo el pupitre **

**Tenemos que hablar de lo ocurrido decía el papel**

**Escribiendo en el papel sakura con mucho cuidado se lo lanzo a shaoran **

**Agarrando el papel en el aire y leyendo: está bien pero a donde **

**Escribiendo shaoran en el papel y lanzándoselo a sakura **

**Sakura queriendo a garrar el papel que iba en el aire pero agarrando otra dirección para el pupitre de tomoyo sakura se lanzo como pudo cayendo con todo y la silla al suelo BANGAN**

**Sakurita te encuentras bien—si si si no te preocupes.**

**Acercándose el profesor señorita kinomoto que le sucedió—me estaba acomodando y me resbale**

**Jajaja jajaja tirándose una gran carcajada shaoran y el profesor viéndolo con una cara de desaprobación**

**Acomodándose sakura en el a siento y abriendo el papel que decía**

**En el árbol de cerezo allí nos vamos a encontrar**

**Escribiendo sakura y tirando el papel**

**A qué hora**

**Después de clase le respondía shaoran**

**Ya eriol los había visto y le informo a tomoyo que se fijara que era lo que se escribían **

**Pero que le digo a tomoyo escribía sakura**

**Miéntele le ponía shaoran y lanzándole el papel**

**Cuando sakura agarro el papel escucho la voz del profesor **

**Sakura y shaoran que es ese papel si se puede saber por favor démelo**

**Mmmmm no profesor—como dijo—sakurita dáselo—no esa fue mi respuesta—démelo.**

**La muchacha al ver que el profesor se acercaba se metió el papel en la boca y lo comenzó a masticar.**

**Yo no sabía que ahora usted comía papel señorita kinomoto y usted li me va a decir que decía el papel o que me va desafiar igual que la señorita kinomoto**

**Lo siento profesor pero es un no—estebes se los voy a pasar pero esta es la ultima.**

**Los dos muchachos sentándose y suspirando**

**Sakura—que—así quedamos—si le voy a decir a tomoyo que voy a quedarme estudiando en la biblioteca—cuidado se te olvida—no te preocupes—y ahora eres vaca porque hasta comes papel—yo no soy una VACA grito sakura haciendo que toda la sección se riera.**

**Kinomoto y li se me salen a fuera no me dejan terminar la clase.**

**Pero profesor usted sabe que yo soy mala a las matemáticas—para que eres bruta—tu eres un arrogante—se me quedan castigado toda la semana sin salir a receso y limpiando el aula ahora se salen.**

**Ya era hora de salida **

**Sakurita ya nos vamos—lo siento tomoyo pero voy air a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato—está bien**

**Llegando sakura al árbol mirando a un shaoran con el seño fruncido**

**Por fin bienes primero me castigan por tu culpa—por mi culpa pero si tu fuiste que me comenzaste a tirar papeles y después a hablar y es mi culpa que lindo sabes mejor me voy. **

**Agarrándola de la mano para que no se fuera **

**Cerca de ahí tomoyo y eriol escondidos viendo lo que sucedía **

**Eso era lo que se traían y no nos querían decir verdad tomoyo cuando miro a tomoyo grabando todo lo que sucedía.**

**Sakura quédate yo quería hablar contigo de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no sería mejor que a nadie le dijéramos que dices—te da pena que se den cuenta lo decía con lagrimas en sus ojos—no es eso pero no te pongas así es que será mejor que pensemos nuestros sentimientos—será como nuestro secreto—si pero un secreto muy especial.**

**Estirando el meñique sakura y shaoran dándole una sonrisa**

**Ese va ser nuestro pequeño secreto sakura agarrando la de la cara y dándole un beso un sus rosados labios **

**Si shaoran ese va ser nuestro secreto **

**Sakura te voy a decir mi pequeño secreto yo te de cie y yo shaoran yo te llame se decían los dos con un susurro en sus oídos **

**Dándose su último beso **

**Llame voy—está bien—hasta mañana**

**Hay que hermoso y lo he grabado todo tu tomoyo nunca te vas a componer **

**POR FAVOR DEJENME SABER SI LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA…. BESITO**


End file.
